The 100 Project
by Rynn
Summary: Collection of Gokusen/CTD drabbles.
1. Agree

Hey everyone! While working on CTD I saw someone do blurbs like this and was inspired to do some of my own. The goal is to write 100 between now and when I finish CTD, between 50 to 100 words, no more. Some are bits in the future part of the story but they won't be _too_ spoilerish or bits I want to include in the original story but realistically won't get to. Enjoy and be sure to tell me what you think.

* * *

><p>The 100 Project<p>

1: Agree

Davina POV

* * *

><p>Oi Shin.<p>

You said once that none of this would have happened if we had never met.

**I** **agree.**

But even with all that happened, I'll always reach out to you.


	2. Breaking In

The 100 Project  
>2: Breaking In<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Crack<em>**...**CREAK**

"Do you _have_ to do that now?" His eyelids drooped as he stretched, freshly awakened from the noise.

She held up her new, perfectly clean ballet shoe to the light for inspection before squishing the toe box loudly in the door hinge.

She gave him a _look_ that informed Shin that his question was stupid.


	3. His Teacher

The 100 Project

3: His Teacher

Shin/Yankumi

One sided Davina

* * *

><p>A tussle of his hair then a hidden genuine smile on his lips once the teacher peered away.<p>

The teenager turned away to the corner to hide from what she saw.

The icy air blew her hair over her face, the hair he always loved to touch.

_Don't be stupid. She's his __teacher_  
><em>But the yearning look in his eyes...<em>

Hidden, she slid against a wall as everything she believed shattered to pieces.  
><em><br>_


	4. Mr Cafe

The 100 Project

4: Mr. Cafe

* * *

><p>"Why do we always have to go to this particular cafe now?" Jayla adjusted her seat futilely. The paper-thin cushion did nothing to soften the wooden chair. "We've gone here five days in a row."<p>

Davina, smiling sympathetically, also cramped between her chair and being jabbed in the stomach by the table edge. She slyly gestured her thumb to their usual waiter, "Mr. Cafe."

Mira, blissfully oblivious, scrupulously checked her pocket mirror, smoothed her hair with care, and adjusted her blouse.

Their waiter, a teenager with glossy, wavy black hair approached. He fixed his glasses before saying hello to Mira.

_Adorable_, a little lanky but Mira liked that, even gushing that it wasn't her _usual type_.

The other two girls were ignored for a solid two minutes, but didn't mind, enjoying hearing Mira speak more Japanese than they had ever seen her attempt.

He bit his lips to withhold a smile at each of her mistakes, finding them cute.

"Say no more." Jayla uttered to Davina, closing her menu.


	5. Family Name

The 100 Project

5: Family Name

* * *

><p>She told him her family name.<p>

"It suits you." Shin murmured.

"Hmmm?" Davina leaned in close enough that Shin caught the scent of her hair.

"Nothing."

"Show me how to write your name."

沢田慎 He wrote beautifully.

She looked at the forename character: _Shin_. Her fingers traced the stroke marks, as if imagining how to write it herself.

"What does your name kanji mean?"

"Discrete, humility."

"It suits you."

Shin wondered if she really hadn't heard him earlier.


	6. Delinquent

The 100 Project

6: Delinquent

* * *

><p>The two teenagers of different groups caught each other's eye by chance.<p>

The delinquent girl fixed her attention on Davina, unnoticed by her friends.

Aware about Davina as a classmate from a different social group (_military, genteel, refined, goodie-two-ballet_-_shoes)_

but the rumors lately...

Davina saw the bad girl smirk at her as if to say, _there's nothing that different between you and I now._


	7. Earthquake

I'm having a lot of fun with these and definitely encourage others to give it a try!

The 100 Project

7: Earthquake

* * *

><p>"What's going on—!" Terry cried, jumping onto the kitchen wall as the ground trembled underneath.<p>

"_Relax_."

The kitchen utensils rattled for one second in their jar then as quickly as it started, the earthquake was over.

"You didn't warn me about those..."

The redhead bit her lip then dodged her cousin's death glare.

"...I forgot. Little ones like that happen once every few weeks."

"_How _did you forget? You should have warned me so I could have dealt with my first quake calmly.

"Honestly...that was your second one. You slept through your first one—_What_?!"


	8. Rare Gem

The 100 Project

8: Rare Gem

* * *

><p>Davina smoothed her dress. The rare gem of a dress she found exploring Takeshita dori with Jay and Mira, in preparation for her date with Tsuchida.<p>

Her intuition had been correct and she hadn't wore it that day.

At the time she hadn't admitted even to herself the moment she had saved it for.

"You look lovely." Shin suddenly told her, urged to smile from the blush in her cheeks.


	9. Glad

The 100 Project

9: Glad

Shizuka/Noda

* * *

><p>Shizuka's heart fluttered when the young man turned around and faced her in the immaculate dinning chamber.<p>

Before attending the unexpected invitation, she had been nervous and even intimidated by the grandiose setting.

Even in her most elegant pearl-grey gown and delicate jewelry she felt outclassed in the hall surrounded affluent high fliers.

People as a teacher she would never meet, who were adorned in various pieces of her former student's collection.

Well established in his field, a successful entrepreneur, clad in a beautiful, custom suit, hair perfectly styled..._but he still wore that colorful scarf.  
><em>

She was glad.


	10. Correct Answer

The 100 Project

10: Correct Answer

* * *

><p>Noda yelped like a spoiled child, throwing his tattered English book at the wall.<p>

"Just admit it! None of it is sticking. It's hopeless Aka-chan. I'm never gonna pass this for the entrance exam."

His tutor stood up in a huff, tired of his shit.

She paused a moment to gather her words before reacting.

Then too frustrated for diplomacy, she slammed his book against his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Shocked into silence he stared with wide eyes at his normally restrained friend.

"You _idiot__._ You said the correct answer!"


	11. The Most

The 100 Project

11: The Most 

* * *

><p>Sitting with everyone together, breathing in the aroma of Kuma's ramen.<p>

It was those memories in particular they cherished the most.


	12. Weddings (Someday)

The 100 Project

12: Weddings (Someday)

* * *

><p>"Dabina-chan I hope to see your wedding someday." Yankumi beamed, her mind gazing into the future filled with beautiful ceremonies.<p>

The redhead giggled. "I hope I get to see _yours _someday."

"Fat chance." Her former student muttered.

"_Sawada_..."


	13. Ask

The 100 Project

13: Ask

* * *

><p>"Shin..." She didn't know if she could ask him anymore.<p>

He nudged his chin forward _go ahead_. The tension was so thick he could barely speak and he would not expose his vulnerability in front of her. Never in front of her.

Even knowing deep down that she would never use it against him.

Though so far that night she behaved at ease with him, her voice shrank to a timid whisper, trembling at the thought of him possibly rejecting or even mocking her.

_No, Shin would never mock her._

She asked, "Will you please dance with me?"


End file.
